Program will continue to provide the following services: 1. Provide individual, family, and group counseling with follow-up services. 2. Community education on Alcohol and Drug Abuse through-out the reservation. 3. Support, assist and expand curriculum on Alcohol and Drugs at the Reservation School System. 4. Tribal Court Alcoholism Program. 5. Training for program personnel, commission members, resource personnel, and other people. 6. Hold regular open and closed AA meetings, Alanon and Alateen meetings. 7. Utilize Halfway-House to effectively work with clients. 8. Provide recreation for clients and people in the communities. 9. Provide job development and work projects for clients. 10. Provide 24 hour a day telephone service. 11. Provide transportation for clients to and from treatment centers and meetings. 12. A Crisis Prevention team which will create activities geared to help alleviate the Alcohol and Drug Problem among the youth on the reservation.